


It's An Honor

by rinnytin



Series: a3 nsfw week(s) [3]
Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Camboy!Banri, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Verbal Degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnytin/pseuds/rinnytin
Summary: There were a lot of things that Banri knew - he banked on the fact that he was smart enough to know how to work an audience and he knew that he was hot. He was confident on those facts alone that he rejected that mold for what he should be doing . Instead, just doing what he did best: being a bit of a cocky jerk.
Series: a3 nsfw week(s) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152365
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: A3 NSFW Week: Valentine's Edition





	It's An Honor

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my head for A YEAR... but then I realized I have a crush on Banri and stopped because it makes me insane

There were a lot of things that Banri knew - he banked on the fact that he was smart enough to know how to work an audience and he knew that he was hot. He was confident on those facts alone that he rejected that mold for what he  _ should  _ be doing just doing what he did best: being a bit of a cocky asshole. Most people went with a needy persona - they just  _ needed  _ their viewers to get them off and they needed to be showered with praises to feel validated. Banri took a different approach, giving people the opportunity to watch him cum was an honor - he had a great body and pretty face, he had the confidence and it was well warranted. He was the object of many girls’ affection when he was in high school and now he was the object of hundreds of faceless tippers who watched him jerk off while calling them pathetic. It wasn’t a conventional approach to being a cam boy, it bordered on being on more of a fetish type of content - but he had a good enough system of putting himself behind a paywall that he was tucked away in his corner with a pretty price tag so only the most desperate people wanted to get into. He could work with that.

He smiled as he turned on his camera - his sweats sat low on his hips as he sat down, the angle was flattering and he started the stream up. He sat on his phone, not looking at the chat and only stealing glances at the viewer count. He usually waited until year were at least a hundred viewers to start interacting - there were people that would tip him in the meantime, trying to get his attention knowing he wouldn’t give it to them. The chiming as tips came in and he sighed, looking up at the read the message.

“I’m not even naked and you guys are already throwing your cash at me,” He smirked as there was an influx of tips at that statement, “You guys are desperate as hell tonight, I’m going to go private if you guys tipped enough already you’ll be invited in. If not, the fee is a thousand tokens like always.”

He switched the privacy, watching as the viewers ticked up in number - a few familiar usernames in the chat, telling him that he looked good. He thanked them, smiling as he ran a hand over his stomach and pushed the waistband of his sweats down just enough that they could see that he was going commando underneath. He looked good, watching himself on screen always was jarring in a way but it turned him on, knowing that other people were seeing him like that. Even if he didn’t pretend to be needy or lend his viewers any sense of control - he got off knowing that his performance was being viewed by people enthusiastic enough to pay for entry. 

“Alright, I think this is a good amount of people,” He stood up, pushing his chair back slightly so the view was better. He pushed his sweats down just to his knees before sitting down. He was hard already, not immune to comments telling him that they wanted him to fuck them; faceless people he could pretend were being said by someone that he was actually interested in. Some comments were telling him that they wanted to fuck him and Banri replied to those specifically, he didn’t mind people’s fantasies knowing that it was inevitable in this line of work but that was one of his hard nos. He even listed that in his rules, talking about getting fucked? Perfect, go ahead. Talking about him _getting_ fucked? No.

“If you want to watch me fucking myself, I suggest you leave now because I don’t do that,” He leaned over, grabbing a bottle of lube and his fleshlight. He didn’t really bring out toys for his shows, most of the time he was satisfied just with his hand but the variation was nice to spice things up for his regulars, “Decided that today was special enough to take this out.”

There were questions about what made today so special and Banri smiled as he drizzled lube over his cock - he really shouldn’t say why since the idea of him finding interest in someone could ruin the fantasy of him ever having an interest in one of them. But they weren’t even real people to him, they were just names on a screen that he couldn’t say much about other than they had disposable income they blew on him.   
“On the way home, I saw this guy on the train,” Banri hissed as he positioned the toy at his tip, his hips lifting as he brought it down flush against him - the silicone parted to accommodate him but the hard shell that encased it provided him with a snugness that his own hand had nothing on, “He was probably an office worker because he was in a suit and looked like death, but his ass was pressed against me because it was rush hour and the car was packed. We got off at the same stop and I wanted to ask him if he wanted to fuck, but I figured that it’s not polite to ask a stranger if he is willing to get railed.”

There were a few comments about how he should have so he could fuck him on stream. He wouldn’t mind doing a show like that, but he didn’t think that he was able to persuade someone that they should come home to hook up for hundreds of people to watch - even his charm had its limits. 

“Bet you’d all like if I brought him back, pretend that I’d fuck you the same,” He scoffed as people agreed, leaving tips to encourage him to keep talking, “Bet you get off thinking about me using you like this already.”

His head dropped back against his chair as he rolled his hips up - he moaned as he brought the sleeve down to match his rhythm. He brought a hand to his chest, rolling his nipple with a smirk as tips came in - he never really cared about touching himself like this but it did feel good when he tugged on the metal bar. He had gotten them pierced as a dare with one of his friends on who would actually go through with it and he wasn’t going to back down from a challenge - he got them both done and won a week of free lunch. He pulled the sleeve off, holding his erection and tapping it against his stomach.

“You’re all so pathetic, want me to fuck you all so bad don’t you?” There were a bunch of tips as he smiled, stroking himself slowly and rubbing his thumb over the slit. He was close, thinking about that stranger from the train - he never was interested in fantasizing about other people when he jerked off but there was something about that guy that really got to him. Maybe it was because he was pressed so tight against him that every shift of the train had this guy rubbing against him and it had been a long time since he had been hooked up with someone. Way too long for someone as hot as him, but then again, he never really sought out interaction from others unless there was some kind of challenge to it. 

“I’m so five thousand tokens and I’ll let you guys watch,” He let go of his cock, smirking as the tips started coming in. It was easy money and Banri was thankful that people liked him even to just shell out the money to watch him cum - they could have clicked on anyone to watch, a free stream where the streamer interacted with them as if they mattered to him. Instead, they picked him, paid the fee to get in, and listened to him talk about some other man he wanted to fuck and call them pathetic. He smiled when the goal was reacted and he positioned the sleeve back, rubbing his cock against the hole before pulling it down, “You guys are so quick. Must be really desperate to see me cum.”

He cursed under his breath as he stroked himself - the wet sound as he thrust into it. He gasped as he pulled the sleeve off, tossing it to the ground - jerking himself off until he came against his stomach. He smiled as he rubbed his finger through the cum before flicking it off. He reached for the towel he had on his bed to clean up, smiling as the chat was filled with comments about how they wished he would cum in them or how they would be happy to clean him up. He was satisfied and let his asshole persona drop as he said goodbyes to the regulars that joined him before stopping the stream. He appreciated the support and sent a thank you message to everyone who tipped - most of them were names he recognized and he was happy to let them know that he did see them and their support. It was a simple message,  _ thanks for watching and tipping during the stream _ \- and nothing more since he was pretty bad at showing his appreciation in general. He pulled his sweats back up, grabbing the fleshlight from where it rolled, and checked his earnings for the night - he made enough that he didn’t really need to do it but the extra spending money and he liked showing himself off that it wasn’t a bad deal at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> might actually do the multi-chapter fic i wanted to  
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/Dicesboyfriend)


End file.
